


Someone You Cannot Reject

by s0mmerspr0ssen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft-centric, Oneshot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're interested in John."</p><p>(takes place pre-season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone You Cannot Reject

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of old, but a translation request reminded me of it, so I read over it again, decided I liked it, edited a few things and posted it here. 
> 
> It was originally posted here, for thepouncer during Holmestice 2011.

"You're interested in John."

Mycroft looks up to see his brother stride into the room, all coat and long legs.

It isn't as if Mycroft hasn't expected this. His brother is as smart as he is careless, and even though Sherlock likes to pretend that inter-human relationships are off his radar unless they are involved in a case, Mycroft knows better than that.

Sherlock does pay attention to the people in his life. He doesn't have many friends, but those few who, for one reason or another, have managed to make an impact on him will always be watched very carefully. And while Sherlock and Mycroft have lost _something_ ever since Sherlock shoved the first needle into his arm during university, Mycroft also realises that Sherlock pays a fair bit of attention to what and how Mycroft is doing.

"Am I?" Mycroft responds easily, not bothering to look up from his desk where he is going through a rather important file with patient precision.

Sherlock has come all the way out to Mycroft's office. Certainly remarkable, but not really surprising. Not when John Watson is involved. Mycroft is quite aware of the depth of Sherlock's affections for the good doctor, how could he not be? Perfectly platonic feelings, of course, but some of the strongest his brother might ever have developed for a person outside of his closest family.

It _is_ what made John Watson such an item of interest to Mycroft personally. Any person that is able to break through all of his younger brother's defences is worth more than just a small part of Mycroft's attention.

Not that he'd admit that out loud, given the circumstances.

"You've been unobtrusive about it, I must admit," Sherlock continues and sits down on a chair with the nonchalance of a person who is trying very hard to look like they do not actually care about the matter at hand. Which, of course, is a weak pretence in light of what they are currently discussing, and _who_ has started the conversation.

"One might ask what, if I have been so unobtrusive, has given my supposed interest away."

"One might," Sherlock agrees.

Mycroft can already hear a tad of impatience colour his brother's voice. Sherlock has never been good at waiting if there is something he wants, no, _needs_ to know about. Clearly, Sherlock is here to get information, to get clues. Mycroft's interest in John is a well-backed theory that needs further proof to be deemed the absolute truth.

Mycroft has always liked a little game of _quarrelling with Sherlock_. It's one of his favourites, though he wouldn't admit _that_ out loud either. He allows himself a smirk.

"How _is_ our dear Dr Watson?" Mycroft asks, finally looking up to meet his brother's narrowing eyes.

"As if you didn't know. I am sure your cameras are following his every turn."

"Which is something you're glad about. We both know how very worried you have been about another kidnapping since the unfortunate incident at the pool."

Sherlock hisses at the triggered memories and Mycroft silently agrees with his brother's agitation. It wasn't a good day, and the fact that Jim Moriarty is still out there, an ominous threat to his brother and everybody close to him, is a reason to be very tense indeed.

"So have you," Sherlock finally points out.

Mycroft blinks.

The reason this game is so much fun is that, for once, Mycroft actually has to watch his step. Sherlock, unlike many other people Mycroft has to deal with on a regular basis, is a worthy opponent. Not his superior – never that – but on occasions, Sherlock does manage to trick or trap Mycroft into saying or revealing something he had tried to hide.

"What can I say?" Mycroft replies. "As always, my first and foremost concern is your well-being, dearest brother. We both know what the consequences will be if something were to happen to John Watson."

It's true, too. Sherlock might be in denial about many things, but the importance of John Watson is not one of them. Not anymore. If Dr Watson dies, so will Sherlock, be it a literal death or the slow decay of someone who has lost the most precious person they have ever known.

John has become Sherlock's fixed point. It's the very reason Mycroft has decided not to act on any kinds of feelings he might have developed for the doctor. Too much is at stake, primarily Sherlock's well-being. 

"Of course," Sherlock agrees, and Mycroft does not miss the anxious line between his brother's eyebrows. "Although one might wonder what the consequences would be if that _something_ wasn't death or physical injury."

Mycroft's eyes narrow instantly, suddenly not quite so sure about this conversation as he has been a few minutes ago. Until now, Mycroft was convinced that Sherlock was merely fishing for more information on the matter.

This though, this might become something more. Something _serious_. Mycroft decides it's time to be careful and not think of this as their usual game.

"What are you trying to imply?" he asks, because he knows how much pointless questions like this infuriate Sherlock.An angry Sherlock is much more likely to let something slip.

"I am not _implying_ anything," Sherlock promptly retorts, though not half as irritated as Mycroft would have liked him to be. "I am giving you a hypothetical scenario."

"Dr Watson in an _emotionally_ strenuous situation," Mycroft says, just to make clear that it is what they are talking about.

"Exactly." Sherlock is nodding. "John is quite capable of dealing with a lot of things. He is a strong man. But I have realised that when it comes to certain people, he tends to get… overly invested. Unhealthily so."

Mycroft knows his brother is thinking about Dr Watson's selfless offer at the pool, telling Sherlock to run, willing to sacrifice his own life for Sherlock.

"Dr Watson has shown such tendencies only under very limited circumstances," he objects.

 _Only with you_ , he doesn't have to say.

Mycroft is still amazed how quickly and deeply their friendship has formed.

Sherlock takes unusually long to reply. His eyes have gone unfocused. Mycroft wonders if he is replaying the scenes before his inner eye, though Sherlock is giving nothing away and contrary to what some people might believe, Mycroft has not yet come into the possession of mind-reading skills.

Eventually, Sherlock seems to have decided on what to say.

"I have reasons to believe that those circumstances are not as limited as we might have thought. They seem to involve… more subjects."

"More subjects?"

" _One_ other subject. In particular."

Mycroft stares at his brother. He is not quite sure if he is interpreting this right and that hasn't happened in a very long time. Mycroft is used to being in control, to knowing exactly what is going on. Right now, though, he does not feel in charge. It's his own fault, though, for being so emotional when it comes to this matter.

Logically, he knows whom they are talking about. This conversation is about three people, and three people only.

Mycroft doesn't want to get his hopes up, though. He _needs_ to clarify, even if it means admitting that, for once, he is letting his feelings get the better of him.

"You are telling me that Dr Watson has developed certain… feelings for that subject. Feelings strong enough to merit the worry that he might become too invested once again."

"Yes," Sherlock replies and pointedly locks his eyes with Mycroft's.

It's the strongest hint possible without saying it out loud. The subject _is_ Mycroft himself.

Mycroft takes a few seconds to calm his suddenly racing thoughts, telling him that _he is interested, it's what you never dared to think about, don't deny yourself anymore, but what about Sherlock, he won't approve, who cares about Sherlock, I shouldn't take away the one person he loves so dearly, if not you it'll be another Sarah, at least you're family_.

This is unacceptable. Mycroft closes his eyes ever so briefly and wills his mind to focus.

"So?" he finally says, willing Sherlock to get to the point.

There must be a point. Sherlock hasn't just come here to tell him about John's supposed romantic interest. That doesn't make sense.

"He is not aware yet that those feelings are reciprocated," Sherlock continues. "Once he does become aware, though, there will be nothing to stop these _tendencies_ of his to properly develop. It will make him vulnerable."

Mycroft narrows his eyes. Is _that_ what Sherlock is trying to say? Is _that_ why he has come here? To warn him off?

"You want to make sure this attachment will not take place," he states curtly.

A bitter laugh threatens to escape him, but Mycroft wills it down. Of course, Sherlock would be cruel enough to go and tell him that the interest is mutual, only to make sure nothing will ever come of it.

Did he have a talk with John already? Or was he planning on dropping hint after hint until John believes Mycroft never to return his feelings at all.

"It isn't necessary," Mycroft adds, sounding bitter even to his own ears. "Didn't you hear me? I was quite serious when I said that your well-being is my greatest concern. I would not do anything that would cause such problems for you."

_Even if that means denying myself something that might make me very happy._

He doesn't need to say that out loud, he is sure. No matter how strained their relationship has become over the years, Sherlock is still his little brother. Mycroft would do anything, truly anything to see him happy.

But his brother surprises him by saying: "No, that's not why I'm here."

Mycroft exhales sharply.

"No?" he repeats, completely taken aback.

Sherlock is… _embarrassed_? Sure enough, Sherlock is now avoiding his gaze at all costs, awkwardly clearing his throat before continuing.

"No, not at all," he repeats. "I think that, in spite of the risks, the merits of such an attachment might outweigh the disadvantages."

It sounds a bit pained, but completely honest.

Mycroft cannot believe he is hearing this. This is Sherlock – his possessive, selfish brother Sherlock – doing something completely selfless. Putting John's happiness before his own selfish desires not to share the most important person in his life. Telling Mycroft that he wouldn't mind.

Mycroft is about to say something – Thank him? Tell him how proud he is of him? He isn't even sure. – when Sherlock speaks up once more. Mycroft can still tell that his admission has made Sherlock extremely uneasy, but he is deliberately seeking out Mycroft's eyes once more and his face is perfectly serious.

"But," he says, and Mycroft has the feeling that what Sherlock will now say was the whole purpose of the conversation from the very beginning. Everything else has been mere groundwork.

"I would be very displeased to see it happen that said attachment is not taken seriously. There is not to be any kind of carelessness involved. This relationship may not cause John unusual amounts of pain that could otherwise have been avoided." A pause. "If this happens, he should be cared for and it should last. I hope that is understood."

Suddenly in a rush, Sherlock stands and turns, his back towards Mycroft. He makes a few steps towards the door, seemingly fleeing the office, but comes to a halt once more. Mycroft is still too shocked to say anything.

"Do try not to mess it up, Mycroft," Sherlock adds, voice rough. "He's important."

And with that, he is gone.

For a few minutes, all Mycroft can do is sit at his desk, the highly important file before him all but forgotten. He stares at the closed door of his office. When he finally moves, it is to press a hand against his mouth, hiding the bright smile that is threatening to overtake his face.

It's not enough, as it turns out, and a few seconds later, Mycroft - usually so very controlled and serious - laughs out loud. His face is still hidden in his hand and he's shaking his head in disbelief.

Mycroft isn't too bothered about his slip-up, though. After all, it isn't every day that one Sherlock Holmes gives you an overly complicated "I'm-okay-with-this-but-if-you-hurt-him-I'll-hurt-you"-speech.

It's truly astonishing, the things John Watson has accomplished, simply by becoming Sherlock's friend. Mycroft would never have thought that Sherlock would be willing to _share_ , so to speak. Not when it comes to his dearest friend.

With a sigh, Mycroft decides he must return to his very much neglected work, but not before calling his assistant through the intercom.

"Anthea," he says, a smile in his voice. "Would you please arrange for dinner with Dr John Watson, and a car to pick him up."

"Which day would that be, sir?" comes the reply.

Mycroft thinks quickly and decides he has waited long enough.

"Try tonight."


End file.
